This invention relates to golf putters and, more particularly, to golf putters including means for assisting the golfer in obtaining and maintaining the proper club head orientation for striking a golf ball along an intended putting line. This invention also relates to putters arranged to be usable as an extra club and including other improved features.
Because accurate putting can save a significant number of strokes, there is a continuing demand for golf putters which are arranged to minimize improper striking of a golf ball because of club head misalignment before and after addressing the ball, inaccurate roll or spin on the ball, misreading green breaks, etc.
A number of prior patents relate to golf clubs, particularly putters, including an arcuate putting or driving face arranged to alleviate a variety of stroking problems. Representative examples of such prior patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,409,966 (Plant), 1,467,714 (Doerr), 3,368,812 (Baldwin), 3,989,257 (Barr) and 4,162,074 (Thomson) and Austrailian Pat. No. 105,759 (Brooks).
Representative prior patents relating to putter sole designs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,042,405 (Solheim), 3,191,936 (Guier) and 3,967,826 (Judice), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 218,108 (Wegener) and British Pat. No. 739,403 (Spalding).
Representative prior patents relating to golf putters including means for aiming, aligning the club head identifying the "sweet spot" and practicing hitting the "sweet spot" include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,820,638 (Morrison), 2,991,082 (Handzlik), 3,039,776 (Faini), 3,549,300 (Pelz), 3,880,430 (McCabe), and 4,000,902 (Perkins) and 4,240,636 (Swenson) and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 179,246 (Gillon) and 235,893 (Becker).
Representative prior patents relating to golf clubs having striking faces on the ends includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,711 (Spafford) and British Pat. No. 8336 (Samuel).
Representative prior patents relating to golf putters including a provision for adjusting the weight includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,954,231 (MacIntyre) and 3,143,349 (MacIntyre).
None of these patents disclose a golf putter including the combination of the novel features incorporated into the golf putter of the present invention.